FACE Family Short Movie Night Drabble
by Kutekittenz1
Summary: Just a short drabble of the FACE Family and how their movie night goes.


FACE Family Movie Night Drabble

Arthur's POV

Movie night. One of the worst nights to spend with MY family. Sometimes on movie night, one of us gets mad. And one of us usually being me because Francis usually tries to make a move on me or Alfred yells at every little thing in the movie. It bugs the crap out of me. Why can't they be more like me or Matthew? At least he and I like some peace and quiet. I can't wait for this night to be over. I just want to read and rest.

"C'mon Mom! You promised you would watch it with us! Please don't back out now!" whined Alfred, pulling on my arm.

"Alfred I already told you, every time we have a movie night, someone usually gets upset or mad or just something that makes movie night not fun. I just don't want to deal with that…again. Now would you please let go of my arm before I slam you into the wall out of annoyance."

"Aww you're no fun Mom." Alfred whined, letting go of my sleeve.

"Tell you what, I'll watch the movie with you and the others, but if someone gets upset of mad or anything just once, I'm going back to my room to read. Alone." I say sternly yet annoyed.

"Yay! Thanks Mom!" Alfred yells as he runs off to the living room, sitting with Matthew who's holding his bear Kuma.

"You know, Angleterre, Alfred just wants to have fun." Francis says.

"I know that but every time we do these movie nights, someone gets mad or upset. I just don't want to deal with it… again."

"Ok then. Look at it this way, you want peace and quiet. Alfred likes to be loud and yell at scenes and characters in movies. Offer him something but tell him to be quieter during movie night. That way you get some quiet time and he gets to watch the movie and get something. And so no one gets upset, keep your promise to him with the offer. If you say you'll take him out to do something, do it. You know how all that works."

I ponder on what Francis says. "Ok… I guess that'll work. But like I told Alfred, the first time someone gets upset tonight, I'm going to our room to read."

"Ok, ok, Angleterre." Francis says, smiling.

"MOM! C'mon! The movie is gonna start without you and Dad!" yells Alfred.

Arthur and Francis head to the living room and sit on the couch together. Alfred and Matthew were sitting in the floor close to the TV, but not to close.

"Alfred, your mother has something he would like to say to you." Francis says, looking down at Alfred.

"What is it Mom?"

"Ok, I'll cut right to the chase. I like peace and quiet. Your loud and yell at movies. When I want quiet and your being loud, someone usually ends up getting upset. So to make sure no one gets upset tonight, I'll make you and offer. If your quiet, I'll take you to some game stores and buy you a few games. But… only if your quiet." I say looking at him straight in the eyes with a serious look.

"Oh Mom! That's a great offer! I'll try my best to be quiet! I promise!" Alfred exclaims as he looks back at the TV and presses play for the movie to start.

"We shall see." I say as the movie starts.

As the movie went on, Arthur was surprised to find that Alfred really was being quiet. Satisfied, Arthur thought out where he would take Alfred first when there day out approached. Once the movie ended, Alfred asked what movie the others wanted to watch next. Once the movie was chosen, he sat still and was quiet just like he promised.

"Gee, mon amor, Alfred is being quiet. What are you going to do with him?" asked Francis.

"I'll take him to some game stores, maybe take him to the mall. Then maybe to watch a movie at the theaters. That's all I know I'll do for him so far." answered Arthur.

"That sounds wonderful Angleterre. I'm sure he'll absolutely love that!"

"I hope so. But just so it's fair, I want you to spend a day with Matthew. I don't want him left out. You know that when he's at school, the only ones that actually talk to him, let alone notice him, is Gilbert and Lovino." explained Arthur.

"Of course I'll spend a day with him Arthur. I don't want him left out either."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"When are we going to have our day out?"

"Do you have a ball game this weekend?"

"No"

"Then we'll go out Saturday."

"Yay! Thanks Mom! I can't wait! We'll have so much-" Arthur gives him a look. "U-umm… sorry. Got a little carried away. But umm yeah, I can't wait to have fun with you Saturday."

"That's better. And I have to say, I can't wait either."

The rest of the night Alfred was quiet. And when him and Arthur went out for a day, they agreed to do this every time they have a movie night. Arthur would take Alfred out for a day if he was quiet. And to be fair, Francis would take Matthew out as well. So all in all, the family loved movie nights.


End file.
